When Fantasy Becomes Reality
by EnchantingRose
Summary: The kittens enjoy listening to Gus's stories about cats of the past. But their all made up right? What if one story wasn't made up? What happens when fantasy becomes reality, and a cat thought to be nothing more then a myth turns out to be real?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own the musical CATS. If I did I wouldn't be typing fan fiction right now would I? I do however own the stories that Gus is telling. So if you would like to use them please ask.

Summary: The kittens enjoy listening to Gus's stories about cats of the past. But there just made up stories right? What happens when fantasy becomes reality? What happens when a cat thought to be only a myth, turns out to be real?

_If one is lucky, a solitary fantasy can totally transform one million realities._

--Maya Angelou

**When ****Fantasy**** Becomes Reality**

**Chapter One: Nighttime Stories **

It was a cool Summer night. You were crazy if you weren't outside, enjoying the rare coolness that had taken over the normally brutal hot nights. Most humans were sitting on their porches, watching their younger children try in vain the catch fireflies. But not every young creature was doing this. 

In a junkyard miles away, six young kittens were sitting in awe at the feet of a much older tom cat. His fur was shaggy, and worn from age, and his paws shook even though it wasn't cold. But his eyes, were full of warmth, and they seemed warmer as the young kittens listened to his story intently. 

A queen sat next to the tom, smiling as the tom told his story. Her fur was a light tan color mixed with black. She smiled, because she knew how much the older tom enjoyed telling his stories, and the young kittens listening made him happy, which in turn made her happy.

"Under a jellicle moon, Elical padded out of her den at a tremendous speed. She quickly made her way over various piles of junk, before finally making it to the top. Elical made a move to jump. But heard a cry of no. Turning around Elical saw Fecal running towards her. Don't go he said. But Elical only shook her head, and proceeded to jump over the wall of junk, out of the junkyard, and out of Fecal's life forever."

The tom finished the story with a sad tone. For a moment, the junkyard was completely silent. The kittens were processing the final words of the story. Soon cries filled the junkyard. 

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"It was sad!"

"Yeah why'd Elical leave the junkyard?"

The old tom smiled at the kittens questions. He truly enjoyed their smiling faces, as he told them stories that his father had once told him before he had left for the Heaviside Layer. The tom knew the time was coming, that he would make the journey, and finally be reunited with his father. The thought made him smile. His father would be so proud that he had passed on the stories to a younger generation of jellicle cats, who would one day pass them on to their kittens. 

"There you all are." 

The group turned to see Jennyanydots, a tabby queen padding toward them. By her facial expression she didn't look to happy.

"Looks like Jenny's lessons didn't go so well today," Pouncival whispered to Tumblebrutus, who snickered.

The tabby queen glared at the tom. "I heard that Pouncival."

The young tom let out a moan, before laying down with his chin rest on his paws.

" why are the kittens out here? It's past their bed time," Jenny asked.

"They wanted to hear a story," Jellylorum said. "Since I don't know any I asked Gus to tell them one, and he agreed. They've been sitting quiet ever since." 

Jenny had a look of disbelief on her face. "These kittens quiet? That must have been some story."

"It was," a turquoise-shell kitten named Etcetera said. "It was about a cat named Elical who liked this tom named Fecal, but another tom like her and he threaten to kill Fec-" 

Jenny raised her paw to silence the hyper kitten.

"It sounds like it was a good story."

"It was!" the kittens said in unison.

"Still it's very late," Jenny said. "It's time for you all to go to bed."

Moaning and complains followed Jenny's words.

"But I'm not tired!"

"It's not that late!"

"One more story please?"

"One more story can't hurt," Jellylorum said.

"well they'll have to ask Gu-"

"Please Gus, tell us one more story," Electra pleased. The other kittens followed, making their eyes wide for added cuteness.

Gus laughed. "Oh course. Of course. One more story it is."

Cheers erupted from the kittens. They quickly bombarded Gus with request of their favorite stories.

"Tell the one about Serai the lost cat," Etcetera said.

"No, tell us about Halin the warrior cat," said Pouncival.

"How about Princess Danala," Electra said.

"No, the one about the first ever jellicle ball," Victoria said.

"No the one about Todos the pollicle fighter," said Tumblebrutus.

Gus held up a shacking paw to silence the kittens. They all quickly quieted down, fearing that he might not tell them a story and they would have to go to bed.

"Jemima, what story do you want to hear?"

The cats all looked at the tri-colored kitten, who blushed at all the attention.

"Um how about a new story. I mean we've heard the other before."

Gus smile, and nodded his head. "A new story it is then. And I've got the perfect one."

The kittens quickly took their places back at the older toms feet. Jennyanydots sat down next to Jellylorum, who was again sitting next to Gus. Even as an older queens, they both enjoyed listening to Gus's stories.

"This story is one of a very unusual kind," he said starting the story. "The cat this story is about is unlike any other. You see this story is about Talise the ocean cat."

That's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will take place inside of the story, but no worries our favorite cats will be included. You don't think the kittens won't ask questions? And, there is a plot to this story. I just need Gus to tell his story to get it started.

Now all I ask is you please leave me a review. I just want to know if you like my story and if there are any mistakes that I can fix. Thank you.


	2. Talise the Ocean Cat Part 1

I'm back with yet another chapter of When Fantasy Becomes Reality. I'm glad to see I got three reviews. This chapter goes out to the three of you, and you get cookies.

**Adi****Sagestar** I'll try real hard to make sure that my character doesn't become a Sue. If she starts to become one, please let me know and I will try to fix it. As for Firefrorefiddle, who said I wasn't going to use him at some point?

**Tumble Bandit** Thank you for your nice comments. I really tried to keep them in character, and I guess it paid off. Here's the next chapter.

**Anonymous**** Reviewer:** You think it's interesting? Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cats or any of it's characters. I'm only playing dolls with them, because their more fun then dolls.

_Italics is where the story is taking place. _

**When Fantasy Becomes Reality **

**Chapter 2: Talise The Ocean Cat Part 1 **

"This story is one of a very unusual kind," Gus said, starting the story. "The cat this story is about is unlike any other. You see this story is about Talise the ocean cat."

Gasps arouse from the group of kittens, making the older cats smile. They never heard about the Ocean cat before, and never knew that a cat actually liked to be in water. They all clustered around the old toms feet, closer then they all were before. Their eyes focused on Gus, ears waiting to hear his story. This would be one they would surly never forget.

"Long ago before any of the jellicles here were living, maybe even before their parents were alive, their was a young kitten named Talise. She wasn't anything special, she could sing and dance like any normal jellicle. She wasn't that beautiful either. Her fur was brown with a few black stripes. Compared to the other kittens who were all orange, black, or white, she was just plain. The only thing that wasn't plain about her, was her love of the ocean. Unlike other cats, Talise loved water. Maybe it was because when she was still young, her human family took her to the beach. Or maybe she spent a lot of time near pools. No one is sure why she loved it so much. But she did, and that is where our story begins."

_Talise looked both ways, making sure the coast was clear. If she was caught, she knew that she would get a ear full from the older cats. How many times had she been yelled at for her constant escape attempts? No other kitten had visited Old Naomi (the leader of the jellicles) as many times as she had, fifty two times to be exact. It was a record she was both proud and __disappointed__ off. _

"Wait a minute." Etcetera voice broke through Gus's, making the other kittens groan in annoyance. "How could she be proud and disappointed at the same time?"

"Cetty let him finish!" Victoria said, batting her friend in the head with her paw.

"Sorry."

Gus ignored the interruption, and continued with his story.

_'It's now or never'_

_In a swift movement, Talise sprinted out from her hiding place toward the exit of the junkyard. It was only a few feet away, and with no one else there to stop her, Talise thought she would have a clean get away. _

_Yes. Yes. Yes. _

_She was just about to run through the exit, when a body jumped in front of hers. She collided with the body, sending her flying backwards. She landed with an __ooff__, pain shooting through her body. Whoever she had ran into was __definitely__ strong. _

"_Trying to run away again?" a tom voice said. _

_Talise opened her eyes to see a black tom with silver strips, an unhappy look on his face. She inwardly groan because she knew she was in trouble now. He was the tribe protecter, and care taker of the kittens. A job he took as she would say to an __unhealthy__extreme__ that even the Everlasting Cat himself would find __ridiculous._

"_Come on __Aderes__," she wined. "Let me go. I promise to be back in time." _

_She was of course __referring__ to the Jellicle Ball, the one time of the year when __every__ jellicle cat got to together to sing and dance under the Jellicle moon, and one cat would get the chance to ascend to the Heaviside Layer, the most honorable honor a cat could get. It was __Christmas__ to the cats, and they spent weeks __preparing__ for all the events that would take place. The singing and dancing was enough to make any kitten, queen or tom, excited. But Talise was not one of them. She found singing and dancing fun to do at times, but not as fun as playing on the sandy beach. She would much rather spend the night there, then at the ball. In fact, she made many attempts to do just that, but all were foiled by Aderes._

_Said tom shook hi head no at her request. "You know the rules." _

_Talise's ears dropped, knowing the rules prevented any kitten from leaving the junkyard this time of the year. It was a __stupid__ rule in her __opinion, but one she knew she would be forced to follow. She padded away leaving Aderes to stand by himself, to her favorite spot in the whole junkyard, an abandoned rocking chair. From there she could see the entire junkyard, and its inhabitants clearly. But that wasn't the best part. No. From that spot, she could see the ocean crashing against the beach. A sight that she often looked upon, when she could not go there herself. Curling up into a ball, she gazed upon the sight, imagining what it was like to be at the beach this late. _

"_Oy Tali!" _

_Her head snapped up at the familiar sound of her name. Two identical calico kittens (one princess and one tom) were scaling the junk pile to where she was located. Felicianna and Marcelino were their names, notorious twin burglars who were always in trouble, just like herself. Ever since the day the two were accepted into the tribe, the three had been nearly inseparable. _

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer!"

Etcetera's voice broke the mood of the story once again, earning looks from her fellow kittens.

"They sound just like them two."

"You know she's right," Electra said.

"Yeah," Victoria not wanting to feel left out, decide to speak up. "And Aderes kinda sound like Munkustrap."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Etcetera was now bouncing on the balls of her paws, getting excited over the resemblance between the characters and the members of the tribes. "Think their related?"

The older cats groaned inwardly knowing it would be a long while before they would get back to the story, if they ever would. Jennyanydots noticed the position of the moon, and decided to inform the kittens it was getting late, and they needed sleep.

"But Jenny!" they all wined. "Were not tired!"

As if on cue, Jemima let out a yawn, closely followed by Tumblebrutus, and Electra. They knew they were tired but were not ready to go to bed yet.

"We haven't heard the end of the story yet," Pouncival tried.

"If you ask Gus maybe he'll tell it to you tomorrow night," Jellylourm said.

Six voices yelled out pleases, begging him to tell them the story tomorrow. He agreered, happy to know that they wanted to hear his stories so badly. There were cheers, followed by groans as Jenny lead them away to the den they all shared together. Anticipation hung in the air. They could not wait for what tomorrow night would bring them.

**And that is the end of chapter two. It originally was going to be longer, but I decided to break it into two separate chapters because it was getting to long, and I was getting tired. It's after midnight here and I need sleep. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review because they make my world go around. **


End file.
